princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
King Louie, Kong, Kerchak and Magilla Gorilla find Aleu
This is a Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal V3) Transcript Back at the Log Aleu continued crying and looks at her banquet and Crys more Sadly. Then a Large Theropod Lion came by and Noticed Aleu (Dinosaur Growling) Then Aleu seemed shocked and looked back and saw Lion (Jumanji) slowly walks out and looks at Aleu. Then Lion (Jumanji) has sniffed Sarah (Caracarodontosaurus Loud Roaring) Then Sarah starts to panick and steps back and Lion (Jumanji) is about to chase her * Aleu/Sarah: No No No No No. Not again Then she ran from her life carrying her banquet and Lion (Jumanji) chases her and as Aleu goes into the deep jungle and she gets hit by many branches and Lion (Jumanji) has broken down the branches and goes into the small plains and continues chasing her. Back into the jungle King Louie, Kong, Kerchak, Tantor and Magilla Gorilla walks through and saw Aleu running * King Louie/Hoogle: Sarah Then they were frightened when They see Lion (Jumanji) chasing her down * Magilla Gorilla/Stanley: What was that * King Louie/Hoogle: Carcarodontosaurus Then they rush in to save Aleu * King Louie/Hoogle: Giant Theropod bigger than T-Rex and Found in North Africa and Is now native to Dinoland Then Aleu holds her skirt and ran to a cliff and seemed trapped and Lion (Jumanji) has her in his grasp. Then a Loud Roar came out (Ludo Loud Roaring) * Aleu/Sarah: Ludo Then a Large Shadow Shaped like Kong shows up on the cliff bigger than Lion (Jumanji) making him walk away and Kerchak, Tantor, Magilla Gorilla and King Louie cheered * Kerchak/Sir Didymus: It Worked he's backing down. Then Aleu seemed Happy to hear the voices of his old friends. * Aleu/Sarah: Didymus Then Lion (Jumanji) vanished into the Jungle and Kong comes out to comfort aleu * Kong/Ludo: Are you alright Sarah. * Aleu/Sarah: Yeah I'm alright am I glad to see you Then King Louie, Magilla Gorilla, Kerchak and Tantor came out to greet Aleu * King Louie/Hoogle: Well we're glad to see you too. * Aleu/Sarah: Hoogle it's you Then she noticed King Louie * Aleu/Sarah: And who are you little fella * Magilla Gorilla/Stanley: Well I'm Stanley I've been banished Out of troll world and into goblin Kingdom and I've been cared for by Hoogle, Ludo and Didymus. * Aleu/Sarah: A Troll * Magilla Gorilla/Stanley: Now I'm not like all the otheir trolls I am a troll who loves beautiful things like flowers like what you are holding * Aleu/Sarah: Well Why, Why The she begins to snob and Crys (Sarah Crying) * Kerchak/Sir Didymus: What's wrong my lady * Aleu/Sarah (Crying): Well yesterday was supposed to be my wedding with Prince chris * King Louie/Hoogle: Prince Chris Then he got out his news magazine * King Louie/Hoogle: Well I'll be darn. On Tuseday the 7th of November there will be a Wedding with Prince Chris and Princess SARAH * Aleu/Sarah (Snobbing): I Know I'd did'nt notice it too. * Magilla Gorilla/Stanley: Your a Princess, But How * Aleu/Sarah (Snobbing): Well at first I thought I was a New York girl and then it turns out my parents are The King and Queen of Pazou. * Sir Didymus/Kerchak: Well it is an honor your highness Then Louie, Kerchak, Kong and Magilla Gorilla bow to Sarah after figuring out she's a princess * Aleu/Sarah (Snobbing): Well i'd loved Chris very much and he loves me very much so we'd arranged our marriage 6 days ago. * Kong/Ludo: Ludo sorry for sarah. * Magilla Gorilla/Stanley: But there is one thing i don't get why are here and how did you get here. * Aleu/Sarah: Well I was getting ready for my wedding yesterday and i saw Jareth. Then Sarah glares * Aleu/Sarah: Of Course Jareth is one who sent me Here. * King Louie/Hoogle: I Knew that No-Good Jareth is up to something. * Aleu/Sarah: And another thing while I was here there was the natives who chained me up and gave me To King * Kerchak/Sir Didymus: Who is King * Aleu/Sarah: Well King is actually a Spinosaurus a Big Spinosaurus over 38 feet high and 49 feet Long and Have many scars all over his body. Then Magilla Gorilla looks at the Spinosaudus Profile * Magilla Gorilla/Stanley: Strange I thought they were smaller than that * King Louie/Hoogle: Looks like Many Creatures became larger than they were before. * Magillla Gorilla/Stanley: Makes Sense * Aleu/Sarah: Seriously King is like big and i mean very big bigger than that T-Rex with Long Arms * Kerchak/Sir Didymus: That's Actually a Carcarodontosaurus * Aleu/Sarah: Oh, Well Anyway he's even bigger than Ludo's Shadow that scared him away * King Louie/Hoogle: Now you giving me Goosebumps * Aleu/Sarah: Now here I am in my wedding dress, my veil and my wedding banquet Then she starts crying again * Magilla Gorilla/Stanley: Don't worry I am sure that he is out there looking for you but we there is a chance that we will find him first. * Aleu/Sarah (Crying): Are you certain. * Magilla Gorillla/Stanley: absolutely and maybe That King Spinosaurus is probably miles from here. * King Louie/Hoogle: Well what are we waiting for * Aleu/Sarah: What are we waiting for I'm coming Chris. Then Aleu grabs and raises her skirt and ran then King Louie and Magilla Gorilla ran behind her * Kerchak/Sir Didymus: come on ambrocious we have no time to waste. Let's Go Then Kerchak rides on Tantor and Follows Aleu, King Louie and Magilla Gorilla.Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Dinosaur Moments